


home is where the heart is

by 4taro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Gen, haruka misses home, kalos trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4taro/pseuds/4taro
Summary: she couldn't allow herself to fall for these judgemental, kalosian tricks.( aka. haruka realizes how great it is to be her. )





	home is where the heart is

"sorry, you have to be more stylish in order to enter the boutique."

ah... _ stylish_? were her bike shorts and black & red tanktop not enough for kalosians? with a glance downwards to self-evaluate her outfit, haruka could see why they didn't let her into boutique couture. frilly white shorts over longer black bike shorts probably didn't look so fashionable, after all. her accent wouldn’t help much at all, either.

the _ cutest _ skirt in the _ whole universe _ awaited her from the other side of the window of the shop, though! it was crimson red with the exception of a furfrou on the lower right side of the skirt— haruka just _ had _ to have it. stars sparkled in her eyes as she peered through the window in awe of the cloth.

the girl turns to the clerk blocking her way from this dream. "please, sir, you _ gotta _ let me in! i have the money for that skirt right there—" "you are not stylish enough, mademoiselle. we cannot have our reputation lowered by someone such as... _you_." a finger points to her god-awful sneakers, and haruka _ huffs._

she could not just _ mention _ her name, could she? that would seem too self-centered, too _ boastful _ of her own skills. the former champion would have to march all the way back to her hotel room to put on something more high-end that she had packed.

back at her hotel room somewhere in lumiose, her usual athleisure outfit was replaced by a red leather jacket & a pair of tight pants. haruka's signature headband was tossed aside to the corner before she looks at herself in the mirror— and stops.

sapphire-colored eyes stare at the floor, at her red flats in disappointment & disgust. "what am i _ doin'_..." the girl whispers to herself, "changing how i dress just for _ someone else's _ approval?" her eyes look back up to stare at herself in the mirror. "that's not the kinda person _you_ are, me."

the red jacket is tossed to some dark corner of her room as she makes her way to her pokénav. a finger scrolls through many upon many contacts, finally stopping at '_mom_'.

one ring. her mother always was quick to respond.

a cheerful greeting. "hey mom! i'm goin' home soon... i _ miss _ hoenn." the girl turns to look outside the room's window: a beautiful sight of the modern city lumiose. "kalos is too... it’s just not for me. _ i miss home_."

a soft smile appears on haruka's face as her mother chuckles just a bit; her daughter was always too good for the world in her eyes.

"also, do you think you could sew a skirt? please?"

something made from home & the heart would mean a million times more than some random skirt from a rich kalos shop, anyway.


End file.
